


BATMAN AND POWERGİRL

by Dark_Knight36



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jason Todd is Batman, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Knight36/pseuds/Dark_Knight36
Summary: Jason Todd AKA Batman and Kara Zor-L AKA Powergirl are married. They have a daughter now. But their mariage is not going well. And one night they argued badly. Jason didin't talk her anymore. Karen know it was her fault and she wants to fix it.
Relationships: Karen Starr/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	BATMAN AND POWERGİRL

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for about my english again. I have a few idea about next fanfiction.

In Fortress Of Solitude Karen Starr AKA Powergirl was teaching her four year old daughter Gwen to use her powers. Her husband Jason, her cousin of this earth Kal-El and her alternate self Supergirl helped her to teach Gwen. But they are not here. They have a mission on Metropolis now. And Powergirl alone with her daughter. Karen teaches her how to use heat vision. Her daughter was learning easily. And she is so smart, beautiful and stronger. After all Gwen was half human, half kryptonian. Little girl realized her mother was distracted. Karen is sitting now:

"Mommy are you alright?" Gwen asks her mother.Karen looked her:

"No sweety I am fine. I think I got a little sick." She is smiling her. Karen actually lying but Gwen didin't understand.

"I can heal you mommy." Gwen came and kissed her mother on her cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart. And now mommy needs this." Karen kissed her cheek and starts tickling her.

"Mom stop." Gwen is laughing. A minute later Karen stops tickling her and stands up.

"Its time go to home Gwen."

"But I don't want to go home mom." Little girl says her mother.

"Too bad honey. I would also make french fries at home."

"You will make french fries mommy?" Gwen was happy.

"If you came home. Also daddy awaits Gwen."

During the training and now returning to Gotham Karen was thinking her husband Jason Todd AKA Batman. Nine years ago Karen also known as Kara Zor-L AKA Supergirl/Powergirl comes from a different world with Helena Wayne AKA Robin/Huntress. Helena was daughter of Batman and Catwoman. Their world is destroyed by Anti Monitor. They are one of the few people who survived. Kara and Helena became best friends. They came to this world and fight with heroes side by side against Anti Monitor. This universe Batman, Shazam, Flash and many heroes from multiverse is killed by Anti Monitor and his followers. Many worlds are destroyed. But that doesn't stop them and they destroyed him. After the multiverse saved Kara and Helena don't have any home to go and they stayed here. Three weeks later after Batman's death a man named Jason Todd becomes the new Dark Knight. Kara and Helena didin't know who he is. Superman tells them he was second Robin. He is killed by Joker and ressurected by Ra's Al Ghul. After that he learns Batman didin't kill Joker and no one avenge him, he became Arkham Knight and lead a militia and started a war against Batfamily and Gotham villians. He killed Joker, Riddler, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Professor Pyg, Mad Hatter and The Penguin. Finally twelve days later Batman stopped Arkham Knight and his militia. For a year Batman helped him to fixing himself. Now Batman is dead. First Robin, Dick Grayson now known as Nightwing always hate the idea being Batman. Jason Todd always wanted being Batman. Jason took the mantle now. Kara looked him closely. He is possibily three or four year older then her. He looks so handsome and he has a scar on his right cheek. Than Jason looked her and their eyes meeting. Jason came to her:

"Who are you?" His voice is calmly.

"Supergirl from Earth-Two."

"I asked your true name. I know Superman tells you and Batman's daughter from your world about me."

"I don't trust you."

"Why because I am Batman?"

"No. I don't trust bad guys."

"What makes you think I am a bad guy?"

"Superman told us what you did as Arkham Knight. You killed many people. You think you are a hero but you are not."

"I DID THE RIGHT THING! They are villains. People who killed women and children. If Bruce killed them since the beginning-" He stopped talking. He's angry now. Supergirl scared new Batman's angry gaze. She thinks she made a mistake.

"I-I think I went a little too far. I am sorry." She says. He's calm now.

"It's okay." He is trying being friendly. "You said your thoughst. But your right. I made so many mistakes. But I changed."

"And you here as Batman."

"Yeah." 

"You asked my name earlier. I am Kara Zor-L." She was smiling at him slightly.

"Zor-L?"

"I am from another world remember?" She realized Helena was calling her. "Okay I gotta go now. See you around, Jason Todd."

"We will meet again Kara Zor-L."

Kara and Helena joins the Justice League. Helena became Huntress and Kara became Powergirl. A few months later Kara took a name, Karen Starr and crated her own company with the help of Helena, Superman and Green Arrow. Helena became CEO of Starr Enterprises. Karen learns Jason became owner of Wayne Enterprises. Karen changed her thoughts about Jason. Sometimes Karen and Jason goes missions together. Jason was a Batman who has no killing rule. Sometimes Karen scared of him. One night on a patrol Jason tells her his life. He came from streets. One night he try to stole batmobile's wheels and found him. Bruce adopted him and he becomes Robin. Karen tells him about her world, her childhood, her life in there and her world's destruction. A year later Karen realised she have feelings for Jason. Jason also feelings for her. One night Justice League goes on a mission. The world knows Lex Luthor is a villian now. His secrets revealed. They fight against Lex Luthor's robots. Batman saved Powergirl on a Kryptonite bullet. She thanked him. She kissed his left cheek. Superman finally defeated Lex Luthor. Justice League arrested him. Later Batman and Powergirl were resting on a roof:

"Batman I want to talk."

"I am listeni-mmmfff?" Powergirl kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked jokingly.

"I am sorry Jason. I love you. I love you. I have feelin-mmmfff?" He kissed her back.

"Karen I love you too. Since we met I have feelings for you."

He kissed her again.They kissed until they were out of breath. Their tongues are dancing. They stopped kissing to breathe.

"I love you Jason Todd."

"I love you too Kara Zor-L."

They are lovers now. Jason and Karen are happy now. They are secretly meeting. They didin't tell no one about their relationship. First Helena/Huntress realised their relationship. Huntress tells Justice League about them. They were a little embarrassed. Now everyone knows their relationship. A year later one night Jason calls Karen. He says he is Metropolis now and he want to talk her. They are meeting Daily Planet's rooftop. It was a rainy night:

"Jason what's the issue you want to talk me?"

"I was wondering Karen."

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"And I love you too." Jason took out a small box. He opened it. It was a diamond ring. It was obvious that it was too expensive. Karen was shocked.

"Jason?"

"Will you marry me?"

She didin't answer. She just kissing him. Jason put the ring on Karen's finger. They kissed each other again. They tell Justice League about the proposal. Six months later the couple are married. Their sex life is very good. Every day of the week Jason always fucked Karen. Karen always giving him a blowjob. Karen sucking and kissing his cock everytime. Her boobs are big. Jason always fucked her boobs. He always deepthroated her mouth. Karen always licking his ass. Jason enjoyed that everytime. He filled all of her holes. He filled her with cum every night. After sex Karen was always broken. Karen lost her mind everytime after sex. Three months later Karen feels she's sick. Karen talks Lois about that. The answer was shocked her. She didin't believe Lois. Karen and Lois goes to a hospital. Karen now believed her. That night Karen goes to Batcave. She found her husband there. He is fixing Hellbat armour. She started talking:

"Jason we need to talk."

"Karen what's happening? Are you alright?"

"Jason I have a something to tell you but please sit." He sit on a chair.

"Kara I am listening now."

"I don't know how to say this." Finally she took a deep breath. She touches her belly. She's smiling now.

"Jason. I am pregnant" Jason was shocked now.

"W-what are you saying?"

"I am pregnant. We have a baby.

"How long do you know?"

"I learned today. I feel sick and I tell Lois about that. She said I might be pregnant. Later we go to a hospital. And I learned that I was pregnant."

"I AM A FATHER!" Jason stands up kissing Karen's lips. After the kiss Jason starts talking:

"I can't believe we have a baby Karen. A baby who was half human, half kryptonian."

"Yes she world be badass as her parents."

"Wait you said she Kara?"

"Yes Jason our baby is a girl. Soon we have a daughter."

Jason kissed her again. Karen kissed him again. Jason took her to their room. He fucked her again tonight. He deepthroated her mouth. After sex Karen can't move. They are happy. They tell Karen's pregnancy to the Justice League. Six months later Karen birth their daughter. Jason and Karen looking their new born daughter. She is beautiful:

"What would named our baby girl?" Karen asks.

"I found a name."

"What?"

"How about Gwen?"

"Gwen? What a beautiful name."

"Like her mother." Jason kissed his wife's lips. Karen looked her daughter.

"Welcome to the world Gwen." Jason and Karen kissed their daughter's forehead.

Jason and Kara was happy more than ever. Gwen was growing fastly. Gwen always sleeping their bed. When Gwen was four year old Jason and Karen started her training. But their happiness was shortly. Jason hadn't killed anyone since Gwen was born. Seven months ago Jason started killing again. And he was brutal than ever. Karen didin't like this. They started arguing at night and Gwen heard them. She says he must stop. He could be a bad parent to their daughter. One night Jason was badly injured. Karen came to Batcave. She was angry at him:

"Again Jason?"

"Don't start Kara."

"You must stop this Jason."

"What?"

"You have a daughter. She needs her father."

"I am always here for her Karen." 

"You killing people again."

"They try to burn a orphanage. They deserve this."

"Stop this please. What would Gwen think?"

"I am doing this for her and this damned city. I want Gwen has a good childhood."

"By killing people?" She was angry.

"Yes! Killing them was the only choice. I don't want she became like me. I want she became better than us." He was angry also.

"You could lost her."

"What do you want me to do Karen?" Jason yelled at her: "Imprisonment them blackgate or phantom zone? You lost your world because you guys didin't show them your true powers. That's why your world is destroyed. People you loved is dead!"

Kara was very angry now. She yelled at him: "A man from the streets can't talk like that what I've lost. You have no family. If you hadn't met Bruce, you would have died in the streets. You just a street boy. Understand? You're a street rat, nothing more. I am a alien, you are a human. I am always powerfull than you. I can kill you now. You are nothing. Nothing!

Jason stopped. He didin't say anything. He just wears his bat armor and he left cave with batmobile. Its been three weeks now. Jason didin't talk with Karen anymore. He just talked with Gwen. Even their missions with Justice League he's stay away from her. He didin't came their bed anymore. Every night he just wears his batsuit and left home. He didin't return home until morning. Karen regretted what she said to Jason. Karen know both of them right about their words. Karen know her last words hurt him. Their love is broken.

And now, Karen and Gwen returns their home after Gwen's training in Fortress Of Solitude. Gwen was playing with her toys now. Karen was cooking. But she thinks Jason. She must do something. Tonight she must talk with him. Two hours later Jason came house. Gwen came to her father:

"Daddy!"

"Hello sweetheart. Did you miss me?" Jason kissed her cheek. Jason took her in his arms.

"I miss you daddy." Gwen kissed his right cheek. "Why didin't you teach me today?" Little girl says.

"Daddy must works Gwen. Where's your mom?"

"She's cooking french fries."

"Good. Now tell me about today."

It was a hot night. Gwen was sleeping in her room. Jason goes to batcave. Karen stood front of him: 

"We must talk Jason."

"There is nothing to talk Karen." Karen holds his hand:

"Jason I am sorry. But you know both of us right about our words. Gwen needs both of us. I know you want a better future for Gwen and Gotham. But you don't need to kill bad guys for this. And I am sorry about my last words. I shouldn't call you like that. I am sorry. I am really sorry. I need you. Come back to me. Please." She's crying now. Jason touches her face and kissed her:

"I am sorry too Karen. All my life I try to do right thing. But I always failed. But no more. And from now on I stopped killing. Unless I am in trouble. For you Karen. For you and our daughter. Our little girl needs us." He kissed her again. She's smiling now. She kissed her this time:

"I think its time to go our bed Kara. I want to sleep with my wife tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am sure cops take care of bad guys tonight.

He took Karen on his arms and kissed her. Jason took her wife on their bed. A minute later they are naked now. They are kissing. Jason holds her head:

"Now suck my cock slut."

"Yes husband."

She starts sucking his cock. Karen was very horny. She's fingering herself. Now she's licking his balls. Karen was moaning. Jason deepthroated her mouth. Later Jason giving her a orgasm. He licks her pussy and made her came. Finally Jason says:

"Come here wife. Doggystyle. I am sure you like this night bitch."

"Yes husband."

There was sound insulation in the rooms. Gwen can't heard them. Jason kissed Karen. Jason starts fucking her hardly. Karen was screaming. Both of them enjoying this.

"Fuck me Jason. Fuck me. I deserve to be punished. Punish me for what I did to you. Fuck your wife."

"I will make sure you can't walk tomorrow you whore. You are a hero who also a whore. You are a hero who dress like a whore. You are a hero who has big boobs. The only thing you cared is my cock now. Understand whore?"

"Yes Jason. I am your whore. I am your whore. And I always stayed as your whore."

A few minutes later Jason started fucking her ass. Karen was always enjoyed when her husband fucking her ass.

"Your ass is always good Karen. I miss fucking your ass."

"Thank you Jason. And I miss your cock."

"Your are mine again. You are my slut. You are my bitch." He fucking her ass hardly now. Jason kissed Karen when he fucks her ass.

"Fuck me husband. I am your slut. I am your bitch. Make me your woman again.

"Who are you belong to?" Jason asked Karen.

"Jason Todd." She's screaming. "I am always belong to you Jason."

Two hours later Jason tells Karen he is close:

"Give me hot cum Jason."

"Take that Karen you deserve this."

Jason finally cumming her face. After Jason came her face, Karen starts licking and kissing his cock. Both of very tired now. Jason cleans Karen's face and took her again in his arms. They lying in bed now. They kissing each other.

"I can't move."

"I told you remember?"

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too Karen."

They kissed each other one last time before they sleeping. They sleeping as naked. They slept peacefully after three weeks of separation. They are happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like story? Please describe at the comments.


End file.
